Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Sorcerers V20
by Silver Warrior
Summary: PreHBP. Harry's sixth year is frought with one unexpected happening after the other. Can he cope? Filled with action, adeventure, and maybe even a little romance, Harry takes one step more along the road to learning how to really live, and maybe even fulf


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of Scholastic Books and J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit from this literary work known as fan fiction. I own the idea's for the Sorcerers.

This is obviously a rewrite of my previous Harry Potter fic, _Harry Potter and the_ _Secrets of the Sorcerers_. I ran into a snag with it and then discovered that I was no longer satisfied with it. So I'm rewriting it with the new ideas I've have had since the second chapter was posted. Locke will be in this story, I like him too much to get rid of him. Jesse and Dier will stick around, though they will be slightly different from the way I had planned them to be. Don't worry, their core personalities that anyone who read the original version loved will still be there. After all, no matter what story he's in, Jesse is relatively the same in personality. He just has more fun in some than he does in others. Now if I could only figure out who I'm basing his wit on…

- -

**Chapter One: Summer Days, Drifting Away**

Harry Potter of Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, was not your average boy. He was skinny almost to the point of being malnourished. He had messy raven-black hair that had yet to be tamed. Vivid green eyes shown dully behind his thick black-rimmed glasses. Normally they shone with a spark, a light in his eyes that didn't fade no matter how his relatives treated him. Now, however, that spark seemed to be all but gone.

During the final month of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Harry's godfather Sirius Black had been killed by one of the servants of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange. He had been there because Harry had been tricked by Lord Voldemort into thinking that he had Sirius and was torturing him. Harry had led his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron's little sister Ginny, and Luna Lovegood to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic. They had ended up in a battle with Death Eater's, most of Voldemort's Inner Circle in fact, and the lightest injury had been Neville's broken nose. Only Luna had come out completely unscathed, if you didn't count emotional trauma. Though one could never tell if Luna had been bothered by the incident or not.

By the time the night was over, several members of the Order of the Phoenix were in St. Mungo's, and Sirius, the closest thing to a real father Harry could ever remember having, was dead. And shortly after that, his destiny, his fate, his doom, had been revealed to him. It was all in a prophecy, made by Sybil Trelawny some sixteen years ago. A prophecy that Harry desperately tried to forget, but knew he couldn't.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

_And either must die at the hand of the other_. Harry knew this meant that he would have to kill Voldemort, or Voldemort would kill him.

_Neither can live while the other survives_. As long as he was alive, Voldemort would be trying to kill him. As long as Voldemort was alive, Harry was marked for death. And it would end in death. Either Voldemort and many, if not all of his followers would be killed, or Harry and all of his friends, in fact any witch or wizard who stood up to Voldemort, would be killed. Every muggleborn witch or wizard, every halfblood, would be killed without remorse, if they were lucky. Or they would be turned into slaves. The Muggles wouldn't even be that lucky.

Harry sighs. He couldn't let that happen. He would die first. Well, it would happen once he was dead, but that was beside the point. He couldn't let those he cared about get hurt. Not again. Not anymore. He would train, and he would face Voldemort. He might not win, but he would hurt him enough to enable Dumbledore to finish him. If he was dead, then Voldemort would not longer be bound by the prophecy.

"Never again," he whispers as he turns over in his bed and goes to sleep.

And unknown to him, two pairs of eyes watch him from just outside the window as he falls asleep. One pair belonging to Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, and the other belonging to a dark-cloaked individual floating beside the owl as she perches on the windowsill.

"Watch over him girl," the stranger says to Hedwig, "you're the only physical comfort he's got right now. And if he tries to push his friends away, as I fear he will, you'll be the only one he'll allow himself to get close to. So keep an eye on him, and offer him what comfort you can. Right now you're the only one he won't push away. He's more important than he, or even Dumbledore, realizes."

Hedwig ruffles her feathers and hoots softly in affirmative. The figure vanishes, disappearing in a ripple of air. Hedwig flies out to the tree in the backyard and perches there for the night, her eyes too fixed on the window to notice a rat with a silver paw lurking around the house.

-three days into Harry's summer-

Harry's summer with the Dursley's was going as expected: they were treating him decently due to the threat from the Order members. He ate decent meals at Privet Drive for the first time in his life (not counting any food Mrs. Weasley sent him, and so far she had sent him something for supper each day around four with heating and cooling charms to keep the food just right for suppertime).

He hadn't been replying to any letters from his friends, in fact the only letter he had sent so far was his update to the Order. He hadn't even replied to the letter from his former teacher Remus Lupin, who at one time had been one of his father's best friends.

And he wanted out. He wanted out of Privet Drive, but he knew that this was the only place in the world where he was safe from Voldemort. Harry had written only one letter so far this summer, to the Order to let him know how the Dursley's were treating him. That was why he was surprised to see a normal-looking Nymphadora Tonks waiting for him at the door at nine one morning.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks says cheerfully, her hair a medium length brown. She was wearing normal-looking Muggle clothes. Having a Muggleborn father definitely helped her Muggle fashion sense.

"Hello Tonks," Harry replies warily, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were worried at how you sounded in your letter, and I figured you could use some company, maybe get out of the house," Tonks replies as Harry leads her to his room, "you can do that, you know. Bill's says you haven't left the house once since you got here!"

"Bill?" Harry asks.

"Bill Weasley," Tonks clarifies, "he and Charlie are on guard duty. They tossed a knut to see who would get to look over you."

Harry scowls. "I don't _need_ looking after!"

"No, you probably don't," Tonks agrees, "but I don't need to remind you about the Dementors last summer, do I? You can handle yourself against a small number to be sure, but if You-Know-Who sends a large group after you, you'll be dead, or will be soon after."

Harry nods in resignation. "So you're here to check up on me?"

"And begin your training," Tonks says, "Dumbledore figured that since You-Know-Who seems dead set on getting you, you need to know how to defend yourself."

Harry nods grimly. Voldemort was out to kill him because he was the only one who could kill him in turn. Now that Harry knew his destiny, Dumbledore was now preparing him for it. At least he wasn't being kept in the dark anymore. Though in a way, he almost wished he was.

"What about Ron, Hermione, and the others?" Harry asks.

"Well, your friend Luna's on the continent right now, and she's not in on the Order," Tonks answers, "Remus is teaching Ron, Hermione, and Ginny back at headquarters and Charlie is teaching Neville at his house. His grandmother's now part of the Order, you see. We haven't moved them to Headquarters because it isn't necessary. The Longbottom house has wards on it quite similar to those of headquarters. We may move him to headquarters eventually."

"How are they training?" Harry asks, "what about being underage? I know Hermione will be of age come September and Ron in about a year, but what about Ginny and Luna? Neville's birthday is around mine."

"You and those who went with you to the Department of Mysteries has been issued a waiver," Tonks explains, pulling out a piece of parchment with the official Ministry seal, "congratulations. You're the first ones this time around to be given these."

"This time around?" Harry asks, confused.

Tonks' face grows solemn. "During the last war, high risk students, mostly Muggleborns and strong anti-Dark pureblooded families as well as the halfbloods, were given waivers to use magic if they were underage. It rarely meant anything other than they prolonged their lives a minute or two, but on occasion a student was able to take out a Death Eater or two. My little snot of a Death Eater spawn cousin Draco had an uncle, but a couple of fourth year halfblood students took him apart."

Harry chuckles. "Guess you and your mum are the only white sheep left of the Black's. Tonks, I'm really sorry about Sirius."

"So am I, Harry," Tonks sighs, "he was a good man. I was only a little girl when he was put in Azkaban, but I was devastated. You see, he was more like an uncle to me than a cousin. He'd have been my godfather too if he had just been two years older."

"He was a good man, and I'll miss him," Harry says sadly.

"We'll all miss him," Tonks tells him, "last summer before you showed up at headquarters, he spent a lot of time with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, asking him about you while they helped clean. He was very proud of you. They did tell him about how you live here and what they know of what its like for you. I'll tell you, he was livid! It took Dumbledore himself to restrain him. And when Remus found out, well, I've seen him as a werewolf once without the Wolfsbane potion and I was even more scared when I saw his face than I was then!"

"I've seen Remus without the potion too," Harry says, "even had him come after me. I was scared for my life, but I escaped. I always seem to escape."

"You do at that," Tonks agrees, "you'd make a fine Auror, though I daresay you will have had enough of fighting Dark wizards after everything is said and done."

Harry nodded his agreement. If he survived Voldemort, then he wouldn't want to be an Auror. _If_ he survived. No. He couldn't think like that. If he didn't survive, then what were the sacrifices of Sirius, his parents, what were they for? Did Cedric's death mean nothing? No. It did mean something. Cedric was the first death of Voldemort's return. The first casualty of the new war. And it hadn't even had any meaning to Voldemort. Cedric had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. _Kill the spare_. That had been all that Cedric had been to Voldemort. Spare. Unnecessary. Never again.

"Well!" Tonks says brightly, "get your best clothes on, Harry. I've got orders from Molly to take you shopping for some good clothes. We'll stop by Diagon Alley to exchange some Galleons into Muggle money and then we'll hit the stores. Just so you know, there'll be a few other Order members in disguise and such watching us, but they'll only show themselves if we need help. So it'll be just you and me. We'll make a day of it."

"But how will you keep me from being recognized?" Harry asks.

"A few disguise charms," Tonks shrugs, "even though I'm a Metamorphagus I still had to learn them, to disguise anyone I could be protecting or to set up a false disguise so they wouldn't check beyond a single _Finite Incantum_ to remove them, not thinking I could be a Metamorphagus."

"I wish I was a Metamorphagus," Harry says sullenly, "then I could just be someone else and not be the Boy-Who-Lived. And especially get rid of this scar."

"I don't think you'll get rid of that scar easily," Tonks says regretfully, "I don't think even Polyjuice would work."

"Oh, it works," Harry grins, "Hermione brewed it back in second year so we could sneak into the Slytherin common room to see if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin."

"Oh, I gotta hear about this," Tonks grins, "c'mon you, I'll be just outside the door."

With a wave of her wand Tonks transfigures some of Harry's clothes aka Dudley's cast-offs into a better fitting set of clothes. With a nod she steps out and closes the door. A few minutes later he steps out wearing a form-fitting black t-shirt and jeans. Tonks whistles appreciatively, causing Harry to blush horribly.

"Looking good, Harry!" Tonks grins, "looking very good. Reminds me of how your dad looked way back when. He was a looker. And after today you'll put him to shame."

Harry blushes as Tonks leads him downstairs where aunt Petunia was sitting. Upon seeing how he was dressed, she frowns.

"We didn't give you those."

"Tonks, ah, brought them with her," Harry replies, not wishing to say that Tonks had used magic to transfigure his clothes, "we're going out now."

Petunia's eyes narrow. "When will you be back?"

"It'll be after dark, so we'll get something to eat while we're out," Tonks replies, "in fact, don't wait up for us. We'll get Harry inside and make sure we don't wake you."

Petunia nods stiffly. With a quick goodbye Harry and Tonks leave the house. They walk about a block down the road until they reach a semi-secluded area. Tonks holds her wand out to call the Knight Bus. With a 'BANG', the purple triple-decker bus appears. Tonks winks at Stan, making the slightly younger wizard blush.

"Did you know him in school?" Harry asks as they move to the back of the bus. With a 'BANG' the bus takes off again.

"Stan was my neighbor growing up," Tonks explains, "he's a Squib, so he doesn't have that many job choices in the wizarding world. He does have more magic in him than most Squibs, but it wasn't enough to get him into Hogwarts. Most Squibs can't see things like Dementors, but he can. And he's got good eyesight, so that makes him a good choice for working the Knight Bus. He's also the Bus' mechanic. Don't let his appearance fool you, if he gets up close to someone he can take them down. He's good at Muggle forms of self-defense. By the way, he seemed to recognize you personally. Care to explain?"

Harry explains to Tonks his little adventure from just before his third year, when he had blown up his Vernon's sister Marge and ran away. He had accidentally called the Knight Bus just after seeing Sirius in his Animagus form, thinking him a wild dog. A very large, very mean looking wild dog.

"He always was one for a good entrance," Tonks reminisces, "he visited us quite a bit after he moved out of his parents' house. During those years before he went to Azkaban, he was like a big brother or young uncle to me. We never did think he went over to You-Know-Who's side, but we couldn't prove it, so he was stuck there."

"Has the Ministry made any comment about him?" Harry asks.

"Fudge is currently trying to make it look like he was actually doing something while he was denying You-Know-Who's return," Tonks says, "though at most Fudge's denial merely made You-Know-Who have to work slowly, in secret. That way he only had Dumbledore to resist him as well as the Order of the Phoenix."

"That's still good resistance," Harry says, "hey Tonks, do you think I can get a new trunk at Diagon Alley? Mine's getting to small too hold all of my clothes and supplies."

"Sure!" Tonks agrees, "it'll also make it easier to hold all of your purchases. What kind of trunk do you have in mind?"

"Well, in my fourth year Moody had a trunks with several compartments, some the size of my bedroom on the inside," Harry explains, "I was wondering if it would be possible to get a trunk like that."

"Well, trunks like that are very expensive if you aren't an Auror," Tonks says, "and then only the most senior Aurors have them."

Harry slumps in his seat. "So I can't get one."

"I didn't say that, Harry," Tonks says, "only that they are very, very expensive if you aren't an Auror. But Dumbledore advised me to take you to your main family vault, not your usual money vault."

"I have multiple vaults?" Harry asks, "why wasn't I told?"

"Because Dumbledore didn't want you burdened by it, and you couldn't go into them without a blood relative who was of age until you were fifteen," Tonks explains, "and things were just too chancy last year. Dumbledore thinks there might be something in there left by your parents that might be of use to you. If nothing else, there'll be things to remember them by."

Tonks' expression saddens. "There is stuff in there that Dumbledore took from the remains of your old home in Godric's Hollow. He's had the home rebuilt since then, funding the repairs personally. The house will be yours, if you want it, when you turn seventeen. It's Unplottable and has several other wards and charms placed on it. If necessary, he can even transfer the blood charms protecting you at Privet Drive to there, but your aunt would have to go there with you. For your protection, she's the blood connection that you have there."

"But Voldemort used my blood in his resurrection," Harry tells Tonks, "he even touched me afterwards, but when Quirrel got burned to death when he touched me first year because Voldemort was possessing him."

"He weakened the blood wards placed on you personally, Harry," Tonks says, "the wards protecting your aunt are even stronger than ever. When you're living there, Voldemort cannot even get close. And the rest of the wards take care of any Death Eaters and dark creatures he sends. You were outside of the range of the wards last year when he sent those Dementors after you."

"That wasn't Voldemort," Harry says, "that was Umbridge. She wanted to silence me about Voldemort's return."

Tonks' face goes chalk white. "Are you sure, Harry?"

"You can ask Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, or Luna," Harry answers, "they can tell you that she said it and that she almost cast the Cruciatus on me."

Tonks' face grows solemn. "Harry, did she do anything else to you?"

Harry seems to shrink in on himself.

"Harry, this can be serious," Tonks says softly, soothingly, taking one of Harry's hands in her own, "what else did she do?"

"Look at the back of my hand," Harry mumbles softly.

Almost fearing what is there, Tonks turns Harry's hand over and looks at it. Faintly, but still plain to see, is a scar saying "I must not tell lies." engraved in his flesh.

"Oh, she is definitely not getting away with this," Tonks growls, "that was caused by a Blood Quill. Harry, are there any others you know of who she used that quill on?"

"Lee Jordon is the only one I know of, but there might be others who kept quiet," Harry answers, "whats going to happen to her?"

"Don't concern yourself with trash like that, Harry," Tonks says as she tries to control herself, furious at Umbridge, "at the least, with just your testimony, Umbridge will get five years in Azkaban. At most, we may just tell Molly and set her on that vile woman."

Harry grins at that. "I think Umbridge would rather get the Kiss than that."

Tonks chuckles. "That she would. Now Harry, Blood Quills can be used legally, to sign certain kinds of magically binding contracts, like arranged marriages, business partnerships, a few other abstract ceremonies. All Aurors are required to sign an oath stating to always serve the Light with a Blood Quill. Its not quite a Dark object, but it is illegal to use it on someone without telling them what it is, and it is certainly illegal to use as a form of punishment, especially on a minor. Umbridge could get as many as twenty years in Azkaban, depending on how often it was used. Did she do anything else?"

"She tried question me with veritaserum, but I think Snape may have switch vials on her or something because it didn't work," Harry replies, "unless pouring an entire vial into a cup of tea neutralizes it."

"Harry, drinking that much veritaserum is poisonous," Tonks says slowly, "he must have changed vials, but the intent is still there. What did she ask you about?"

"The Order, headquarters, where to find Sirius," Harry answers.

"Dear Merlin," Tonks breathes, "the potion may not have been faulty, because all of that information is protected by the Fidelius Charm, unless you can overcome a powerful Imperius Curse, the likes of which You-Know-Who can cast."

"I have," Harry replies.

"Harry, I don't think I can take much more," Tonks says, her hair beginning to cycle through several angry shades of color, "how often did she use the quill on you? The scar's not that deep so she must not have used it every detention."

"Hermione suggested essence of murtlap to help with the healing," Harry says, then is surprised to see Tonks go even paler. Gulping, he continues. "She used it on me every detention, 500 lines at the least every time. She said to just write until it 'sank in'."

Harry had never seen someone so furious. Tonks' hair had changed to a very angry shade of red, and her cheeks were flushed with anger. She had heard that Harry had had a detention with Umbridge every night for a month.

"Harry, we're going to pay a visit to the Ministry first," she grinds out then heads up to the front of the bus and tells Stan to take them directly to the Ministry, using her Auror's prerogative. With a swerve, the Knight Bus turns and heads straight for the Ministry of Magic's muggle entrance.

Taking Harry with her, she enters the number code to take them down to the Ministry. She flashes her Auror's badge to the guard on duty and tells him that Harry was with her and they were here on Ministry business. She marches straight for Fudge's office, Harry just a step behind her. She barges in on what turns out to be a meeting between Fudge and the various Department Heads. Umbridge appeared to be taking down the minutes.

Tonks pulls out her wand and fires three spells off rapidfire at Umbridge: _Petrificus Totalus_ to immobilize her, _Incarcerous_ to tie her up, and _Silencio_ to keep her quiet. Arthur Weasley spots Harry and he pales slightly, knowing what Tonks' job for the day had been and that she must have found out something from Harry that Umbridge had done. And from the looks of things, Tonks was mad, and that meant that Umbridge had done something horrible.

"Auror Tonks, what is the meaning of this!" Cornelius Fudge demands, his bowler hat flopping off his head, "I'll have your career for this!"

"Oh no, this just may be the end of yours, Minister," Tonks replies even as she faces Umbridge, "Delores Jane Umbridge, I hereby arrest you for the following charges: the unprovoked attack by two Ministry-controlled Dementors on a wizarding minor, one Harry James Potter. Total abuse of power during your tenure as a teacher, High Inquisitor, and Hogwarts Headmistress, including the use of a Blood Quill on various students, including one Harry James Potter and Lee Everet Jordon, attempted use of an Unforgivable, the Cruciatus Curse, on one Harry James Potter as well as the illegal use of veritaserum, including overloading the dosage for which we can be thankful that Mr. Potter has a damn strong constitution. You will be held at a Ministry holding cell until your trial before the Wizangamot."

Several of the Department Heads, including Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Arthur Weasley send chilling glares at Umbridge.

"Madam Umbridge, how do you respond to these charges?" Amelia Bones asks, her voice deadly and even as she removes the silencing charm from Umbridge.

"The truth serum didn't even work!" Umbridge snarls, "I know he knows where Sirius Black is and what Dumbledore's plans against the Ministry are! But that incompetent Professor Snape couldn't even brew the stuff correctly! It didn't affect him!"

Mrs. Bones replaces the Silencing Charm and sends for some Aurors to take Umbridge to a Ministry holding cell to await trial.

"Expect a full investigation into this, Cornelius," Amelia promises, "we shall have to determine if Umbridge acted on her own or on your orders."

"Are you daft!" Fudge demands, "I may have tried to discredit Mr. Potter and Dumbledore last year, but I never would have gone so far as to try and kill them! I'm a politician, not a murderer!"

"It is still highly suspicious, Cornelius," Amelia replies evenly, "if you did not order the attack, you have nothing to fear."

Fudge calms down and sighs. "Of course I have nothing to fear. But to think, that she would do such things, and in my name… Whatever her reasons, I do not condone such acts."

Fudge turns to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you have my sincerest apologies for what Delores Umbridge did at Hogwarts. With You-Know-Who having returned, we are on the same side. We'll have to work together to survive the coming war. I don't expect you to forgive me what I have said about you and forced the Daily Prophet to report about yourself and Headmaster Dumbledore, but I hope we can still work together."

"We'll have to, if we want to survive, won't we?" Harry says, "its not like Voldemort," Harry rolls his eyes as everyone present shudders at the name, "plans on letting me live. If he had his way I wouldn't even make it to my sixteenth birthday. Voldemort, "once again, everyone shudders, though this time it makes Harry mad, "oh grow a backbone! You're supposed to be the leader's of wizarding Britain! If you tremble in fear of his name, what'll you do if you saw him face to face? His looks alone are enough to make you shudder, but if your terrified of just his name, his mere presence will make you soil yourself!"

"Harry's right," Arthur Weasley admits, "Dumbledore's been trying to get us to say the name for years, when V-v-voldemort," he shudders as he says the name, but grins as Harry gives him a thumbs-up, "was bodiless. Now that he's back, we need to show everyone that, while we may be afraid of him, we aren't afraid of his name. That we're willing to stand up and fight. We have to set an example."

"Arthur's right," Amelia says, "we can't let fear of a name keep us from fighting. A name cannot harm us. There is no magic that can summon a person just by speaking his name."

"I don't know if we can even call Voldemort a person anymore," Harry says, "he certainly doesn't look like one. He looks more like a snake. Or a demon."

"Y-you've seen him?" one of the Department Heads asks shakily.

"Didn't you read the _Prophet_?" another Head asks, "he was there when he was resurrected!"

"I thought that was just rubbish from _The Quibler_?" the previous Head asks.

"No, the _Prophet_ bought the article and reprinted it," one of the other Heads answers, "old Lovegood took his daughter to Sweden searching for one of his creatures."

Harry smiles at the brief mention of Luna and her father.

"Harry, is there anything I can do for you to make up for my mistakes?" Fudge asks.

Harry almost says that there was nothing Fudge could do, but an idea hits him. "Question the Death Eaters captured in the Department of Mysteries with veritaserum. Ask them about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. After that your next move should be clear."

"You're still going on that Sirius Black is innocent?" Fudge asks. He thinks for a moment then nods. "I did say to tell me if there was anything I could do. I know Black is supposed to be your godfather. I suppose if his name is cleared you'll be wanting custody transferred from your muggle relatives to him?"

"It won't matter," Harry says sadly, "Sirius Black died saving my life in the Department of Mysteries. He fell through the veil."

"The Veil!" the Head of the Department of Mysteries exclaims, "why would anyone even get near it!"

"He was battling his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and got hit with a Stunner that sent him through it," Harry says, doing his best not to choke up, 'and it was my fault he was there' running through his mind repeatedly.

"If he's dead, then why do you want his name cleared?" Fudge asks, clearly confused.

"So the truth will be known," Harry says softly, though his voice carries through the room, "so people will know that he's a free man, and who the real person who betrayed my parents was."

The Department Heads, save Mr. Weasley, murmur amongst themselves. They had all read the article, some in both _The Quibler_ and the _Daily Prophet_, but they couldn't believe the parts about Peter Pettigrew. And if it was determined that Sirius Black had been innocent all these years, then he had been wrongfully imprisoned for twelve years. Him, who had at the time of his imprisonment been one of the very best Aurors.

"C'mon Harry, we need to finish today's errands," Tonks says, nudging Harry along.

When they arrive at Gringotts, Tonks directs Harry to one of the senior managers. After informing the stuffy goblin that Mr. Harry Potter was there to see his family vault, the goblin's demeanor changes from irritated indifference to irritated anticipation. Hew guides them to the office of one of the account manager's and leaves the younger goblin to do his work.

"Greetings. I am Manager Raplir. I have been the manager of the Potter account for nearly fifty years. I was hired by your grandfather, Vincent Potter, to manage the accounts when my predecessor, my own father Grildok, passed away. Now, as you are finally here, we can begin going over your family assets."

"Now, as the Potter family is one of the oldest wizarding families in the world, and the oldest in Britain, you have several holdings. I will address the ones that need your immediate concerns. First is a relatively new business, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Misters Fred and George Weasley have signed for you to be thirty percent owner, with themselves also as thirty percent owners and a Mister Lee Jordan owning the remaining ten percent at the moment."

"How can that be?" Harry asks, "why would they give me nearly a third of their company?"

"As the records show, it is due to you giving them the funds to start their business," Raplir answers, "1,000 galleons, to be precise, which they promptly invested 950 galleons in a private vault and then used the rest for personal use. Purchasing supplies, buying premises at 93 Diagon Alley, as well as pocket money. I believe there was a stipulation of buying their younger brother new dress robes? As it stands, your initial investment has been returned to you one hundred and fifty percent through their profits."

Harry and Tonks' jaws drop. If that was just Harry's portion of the profits, one thousand five hundred galleons, then Fred and George had earned that much in profits as well. And that meant that Lee had earned one hundred and fifty galleons.

"B-but the shop has only been open for a few months!" Harry protests, "you mean to say that they've made over forty-five hundred galleons in less than four months!"

"If Mister's Weasley and Weasley so choose, by the end of the year they will be able to buy their competition, Zonko's Joke Shop," Raplir replies, "normally they would not be doing so well, as the taxes and fees for setting up a new business are great, but since you are one of their financial supporters they are entitled to my services, with all fees going to you. The business at hand is whether or not you will approve of myself handling their monetary matters when it involves Gringotts Bank."

"Of course!" Harry says quickly, "treat them as you would if they were my family. That's how I see all of the Weasley's."

"Very well," Raplir replies, "now, as you are approaching the age of sixteen, you are now entitled to receive several of your family titles and properties."

Harry was confused. "Titles? Properties?"

"Yes, as the Potter family is so old, they have accumulated several noble titles and properties, through marriage or being awarded them by various royal families around the world," Raplir explains, "with just the money in your trust fund, you are one of the ten richest wizard's in Britain. With the money in your family vaults, you are the second richest wizard in the world, with Mister Nicholas Flamel being the richest. There is an addendum here stating that you have been named in his will."

"Why would I be in his will?"

"The addendum mentions that you saved his Sorcerer's Stone from being stolen by Lord Voldemort," Raplir sneers at Tonks when she flinches at the name, muttering something that sounded like "wizards! Bah!" under his breath, "A Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jane Granger are also listed as beneficiaries."

"Oh. Is there anything else?"

"I haven't finished yet, Mister Potter," Raplir answers curtly, "there are various other titles you have available to you, though since the estates of Mister Sirius Black have been frozen they are unavailable to you at this time."

"That's okay," Harry says glumly, "hopefully I set in motion things today to have his name cleared."

"Very well, I shall keep this file at hand to verify," Raplir replies, "now, foremost among these titles is the rank of Lord Potter. This is the hereditary title of the Potter family and as the eldest Potter you shall receive it and all benefits to it upon your sixteenth birthday. Among these is access to Potter Manor in York and the family cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Harry closes his eyes and sighs at the mention of the place where his parents had been murdered and fame had been cruelly thrust upon him.

"Is that all, Manager Raplir?" Tonks asks.

"And you are?" Raplir demands.

"Oh!" Tonks gasps, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself from the start. I'm Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Harry's bodyguard for today, as well as his advisor until he can get someone more knowledgeable to help him. As you are his account manager, I shall leave it to you to advise him."

"As a valued customer, Mister Potter is allowed a group of goblin bodyguards, should he choose to take them," Raplir replies, making Tonks' eyes bug out, almost literally.

"Manager Raplir," Harry begins, "what all manner of wards are on Potter Manor and the cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"Potter Manor is Unplottable and has several Muggle repelling charms," Raplir answers, "the Potter's didn't want to keep Muggles away, they just liked their peace and quiet. The estate is small, by the standards of most pureblooded families, at only ten acres, but it was well kept by a crew of five house elves. Sadly, these elves save one have recently passed away due to age and the grounds have fallen into disrepair. You may purchase more house elves at the Magical Menagerie, as they are viewed as beasts."

Raplir's lips curl at the thought of Harry purchasing house elves.

"No, I don't think I will," Harry says, "if I could just hire them to work for me, it would be a different matter."

Raplir's eyes widen. Even as good a people as they had been the Potter family had never rejected enslaving house elves.

"House elves do not wish to be paid," Raplir reminded Harry.

"I know one who wants to be paid," Harry replies, "say, perhaps I could ask Professor Dumbledore if I could hire Dobby. I know he feels uncomfortable at Hogwarts, with the other elves seeing him as odd."

"There could be other free elves who might want to be paid as well," Tonks adds, "that is, if they haven't faded away."

"Faded away?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Tonks asks. At Harry's shake of the head, she continues. "House elves are bound by magic to serve. I don't think it was always like this, possibly a very powerful wizard or a group forced it upon them. When a house elf is not bound in service to a witch, wizard, or magical institution like Hogwarts, their magic, which is bound to their very existence, slowly begins to fade. To free a house elf is to basically condemn them to death, unless someone else takes them in. But most witches and wizards wouldn't take a free elf in, as it would mean that the elf in question did something very bad in their previous master's service."

"And Dobby wanted to be free," Harry murmurs, loud enough for Tonks and Raplir to hear him, "He would have rather died than stay in the service of the Malfoy's. He _thanked_ me for tricking Lucius Malfoy into freeing him."

"Quite an unusual house elf," Tonks comments, "think maybe we could get him to replace Kreacher instead, since you won't be needing your manor for a few years? Whats the name of the elf at Potter Manor?"

"Her name is Fenny," Raplir answers curtly, "and you can summon her right now to give her instructions."

"Can I have a quill and parchment first then?" Harry asks. Raplir supplies the requested materials and after writing a few things down, he calls out, "Fenny!"

With a 'pop', a female house elf wearing a linen dress with a strange seal on it, appears in front of Raplir's desk.

"Yes, who be calling Fenny?" she squeaks. Her large eyes take in her surroundings and she shrinks within herself a little.

"Hello Fenny, I'm Harry," Harry says kindly, "I've been told that you work at one of my properties, Potter Manor?"

"Oh!" Fenny squeaks excitedly, "you is the new Master? Fenny is sorry for not recognizing yous right away! Fenny must punish herself!"

Harry stops Fenny from banging her head against Raplir's desk. "It's alright Fenny, you've never met me before, so of course you wouldn't recognize me. And even if you had met me before, I would have just been a baby and I've changed a lot since then."

"Of course Fenny met you when you was a baby, Master Harry!" Fenny squeaks, "Fenny changed your nappies! Right smelly they was!"

Harry throws Tonks a dirty look as she bursts out laughing. "Say one word of this and you'll see what the son of a Marauder can do!"

"Oh, yous is taking after Master James?" Fenny asks excitedly, "Fenny always loved helping Master James plan pranks during the holiday's. Sometimes he would even write Fenny during school for supplies! Fenny always loved helping make people laugh or to make bullies look silly."

Harry and Tonks exchange amused glances.

"Oh, she is so gonna get along with Fred and George," Tonks grins, "but it's a bit odd for a house elf to know how to read and write."

"Oh, the Potter's say that just because I am a servant does not mean Fenny should not know how to read and write," Fenny squeaks, "it makes Fenny a better messenger, and if Fenny remembers something and cannot get to it, Fenny can write it down and do it later."

"Yes, the Potter's, while they still endorse the use of house elves, have always advocated fair treatment," Raplir recalls, "not paying them, just treating them with kindness and respect. A little bit of kindness towards a house elf can go a long way, Mister Potter. Remember that."

"I will," Harry nods, then turns his full attention to Fenny. He hands her the piece of parchment. "Fenny, take this to Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tell him that you are my house elf and that you are to replace Kreacher. That parchment is your identification. If a girl with brown hair starts ranting about house elves being slaves, sit her down and forcibly tell her the truth about freeing house elves if she won't stand there and listen. And Fenny, if you can manage it, please try and not call anyone 'Master' or 'Mistress' if they ask you not to. To you, I may be your Master but please just call me Harry. And you are not to punish yourself under any circumstances, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mas-, er, Harry," Fenny squeaks as she takes the parchment, "it is good seeing yous again."

Fenny disappears with a soft 'pop'. After that, the meeting with Raplir goes on quickly and soon Harry is whizzing down the cart to his vault. His vault wasn't very deep down, being one of the oldest vaults. There was no number, only a name: "POTTER".

"Wow, I've heard of vaults so old that they only bear the family name, and that it changes whenever there is only a daughter and it changes to her husband's family name," Tonks breathes, "there are only a dozen vaults like this in the world!"

"Ten, actually," the goblin cart operator, a goblin by the name of Sharpstrike, "only one other in Europe, and it belongs to the Weasley family."

"But I don't remember seeing them use such a vault when I was with them just before my second year," Harry remarks.

"You were with the family of one of the younger Weasley brothers," Sharpstrike answers, "Arthur Weasley has an older brother named Glenn and he used to have a younger brother named Bilius. He supposedly saw a Grim and died. Glenn Weasley and his family are currently using the family vault, though it is open to all member's of the family. I suppose Arthur Weasley and his family are too proud to use it. And they have reason's to be proud."

"Why is that?" Harry asks.

"You shall have to find out for yourself," Sharpstrike answers, "now, are you going into the vault or not? The witch can go to as long as you authorize it. The vault is protected by blood seals, so you'll need to prick your finger over that pedestal there. After that the vault will recognize your specific magical signature and open with just your vocal or even mental command."

Harry pricks his finger over the pedestal with the knife supplied. The ruby red drop of blood splashing on the stone. The pedestal glows scarlet for a few moments, then the massive doors to the Potter Family Vault open. Harry beckons Tonks to follow him. The sight inside takes their breath away.

The vault had pile of galleons, sickles, and knuts spread everywhere, as well as columns that were perhaps carefully counted of the coins. Chests and trunks littered other places on the floor, and one entire wall was lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with books of varying ages (and mustiness). Another wall was lined with full weapons racks, and the back wall appeared to be covered with paintings. Family portraits, single portraits, landscapes, the works. Several portraits appeared to be wizarding portraits, though asleep. The one that really caught his attention was one of his parents, done shortly after they were married. It looked a bit damaged, and the inhabitants were asleep, but Harry decided to have Tonks take it down so they could take it to Grimmauld Place or back with Harry to Privet Drive.

"Hey Tonks, I think I found a trunk I could use!" Harry calls out. The trunk in question seemed to be made of teak, with iron framework and gold and silver finishing with rubies inlaid in the metalwork. It was painted a scarlet red, with a golden Gryffindor lion embossed on it.

"Wow, that's a handsome trunk, Harry!" Tonks whistles, "top of the line. The enchantments on it must be incredible! Dumbledore'd probably be hard pressed to build a copy of this trunk. Its beautiful. Yes, this is definitely what you were talking about. See? Twelve latches, meaning there are eight compartments. Five of these look to be like an ordinary trunk compartment, probably magically resized to be three to five times larger than normal. The others are probably rooms. No telling what kind of rooms, though one is probably a bedroom of some sort and another a kitchen. You could live out of this trunk if you had to, Harry. And you'd be doing it in style. And look! There are build in concealment charms and a shrinking charm built into it too."

"How can you tell all this, Tonks?" Harry asks.

"Well, its possible to learn how to see magical auras, like enchantments and the like," Tonks explains, "its difficult to learn and most wizards and witches don't learn it since there are devices, usually glasses or monocles, that one can buy with the same effect. But all Aurors are required to at least attempt to learn. I'm not one of the best, I can't see intricately laid spells or layered spells, but I can see basic spells and powerful enchantments. Moody's eye can see through enchantments too. Dumbledore can too, though I'm not sure if he can actually read auras or if its his glasses."

"Probably both," Harry remarks, "Tonks, could I learn it?"

"I don't see why not," Tonks answers, "its not precisely forbidden, but you have to study it with an Auror's knowledge. And as I am an Auror, I will even help you learn how. I can also give you a few tips on Occlumency if you want. Auror's are required to attempt that as well, as some Dark wizards who fight in groups might try and distract you with Legillimency."

Harry nods in understanding. At the Department of Mysteries Voldemort had been sending his anger through Harry's scar, causing him pain and making him lose his focus.

"Thank you, Tonks," Harry says, "now, I think I saw a an inventory list of the books here. We should take a look. Maybe there are some here that I could use. Since Voldemort's after me, I need every advantage I can get."

Tonks grins exuberantly before shrinking the trunk. "Great idea, Harry! Let's take a look! I'll take the trunk with me to Headquarters and get Mad-eye to help me look it over, and see if Molly will help me clean up the rooms inside, then I'll get this to you. If Fenny is gonna help, we could have this to you by tomorrow morning."

The rest of the trip in the Potter Family Vault wasn't much to speak of. Harry and Tonks found several books for Harry to study, including one on Occlumency and mental wards and even one that was full of research notes on lycanthropy. Tonks took that one herself, saying that it might hold some clues that could improve the Wolfsbane potion, or even turn the potion into a cure. There were several other books that Harry knew Hermione would love to get her hands on.

- -

I hope everyone has enjoyed this first chapter. I meant to release it earlier this week but work got in the way. Well, I am now off to go wait for Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince to come out (I preordered it months ago. I'm giddy with excitement and sugar high!).

Please review. Reviews keep me happy and me being happy makes me write quicker.

Advertisements 

Living with Danger

StoryID: 2109424/1/

Summary: A/U. A single moment can change everything. Harry Potter is rescued from an abusive environment from his aunt and uncle by an unexpected and a not-so-unexpected source.

My opinion: One of the most brilliant stories I have ever read, or ever will read. I give this story a 10 out of 10. I have ONLY given such a rating to six other stories out of the countless stories I have read. Coincidentally, only two others were Harry Potter stories: This Means War! By Jeconais and Shattered Reality by YamiPaladinofChaos, though now Shattered Reality is being rewritten. I haven't formed a real opinion of the rewrite yet but it looks promising.


End file.
